prehistoricroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Styracosaurus Rider/Chat extracts regarding class abilities, tranquilizers, etcetera
Holbenilord over from HOTM was on that wiki's chat and I decided to pick his brain. Styracosaurus RiderI need your assistance *5:34HolbenilordSure *5:34Styracosaurus RiderI need some ideas for class abilities in a roleplaying game, and I don't want to compeletly rip off HOTM *5:34HolbenilordWhich classes? *5:34Styracosaurus RiderWell, first I have "Mercenary" *5:35Styracosaurus RiderI already have Frenzy and then one called "Lucky Shot" *5:35HolbenilordMercenary could have a loot or persuasion based ability *5:35Styracosaurus RiderOK *5:36Styracosaurus Riderso for a persuasion ability, perhaps there could be a temporary Influence bonus? *5:36HolbenilordYes *5:37Holbenilord"Gunpoint Negotiation" for the name? *5:37Styracosaurus RiderIs it better than "Harsh Orders?" *5:38HolbenilordYou decide *5:38Styracosaurus RiderRight *5:38Styracosaurus RiderNext, I've got "Adventurer" *5:38Styracosaurus RiderBasically they're a survivalist daredevil type *5:39HolbenilordI think the Merc ability should be +2 or 3 btw *5:39Styracosaurus RiderOK *5:39HolbenilordBecause influence isn't used much *5:39HolbenilordAnd guns are very convinving *5:39Holbenilord*convincing *5:39Styracosaurus RiderYes *5:39Styracosaurus RiderThoughts on Adventurer abilities? *5:39HolbenilordAdventurer: herbal unguent? Allows regeneration of 5 health per turn for three turns? *5:40HolbenilordStart fire? *5:40Styracosaurus RiderI already have something like the herbs *5:40Styracosaurus RiderI call it "Self-medication" *5:40HolbenilordOk *5:40Styracosaurus RiderAlthough I like your description of it *5:40Styracosaurus RiderSo I'll change it *5:40HolbenilordA tracking-related ability maybe *5:41Styracosaurus RiderWell, I already have that for another class...could it be an ability of both? *5:41HolbenilordIf you like *5:41HolbenilordThey're your rules *5:41Styracosaurus Rider *5:42Holbenilord+x to climbing/swimming rolls? *5:43Styracosaurus RiderInteresting *5:45Styracosaurus RiderBTW, do you know exactly what this is for? *5:45HolbenilordYes *5:45HolbenilordI am #2 on the medals table *5:45Styracosaurus RiderJust checking *5:45Styracosaurus RiderBecause so far I have been completely lost on providing practical abilities for Paleontologists *5:46HolbenilordYou should make them really overpowered *5:46Styracosaurus RiderMy idea as that they would be great with the bones, but no so great for the actual animals *5:46Styracosaurus Rider*was *5:46HolbenilordPerhaps Experienced Eye would also give them +1 MKS? *5:47Holbenilord"Find weak point" maybe *5:47HolbenilordTaming ability? *5:47Styracosaurus RiderWell, a gun might be a bit of a stretch from an air scribe, but MKS could work *5:47HolbenilordMaybe palaeontologists can get pets, from certain species, which assist them *5:48Styracosaurus RiderSuddenly I see Rex from Primeval flying about a paleontologist's head *5:48HolbenilordYup *5:49Styracosaurus RiderI find it interesting that Rex was predated by about 6 years or so for a prominent prehistoric flying lizard *5:49Styracosaurus RiderThey had one in that animated Disney film *5:50Styracosaurus Rider"Teacher's Pet" *5:51HolbenilordHm *5:53HolbenilordPerhaps you should make it so only biologists can use tranqs *5:53HolbenilordSeeing as dosage can't be simply estimated by any old joe *5:53Styracosaurus RiderYeah *5:53Styracosaurus RiderI was just trying to figure out good tranq stats myself *5:53HolbenilordMaybe medics too, actually *5:53Styracosaurus RiderI figure damage is minimal, cause it's all in the sedative *5:54HolbenilordRight, unless you OD *5:54Styracosaurus Rideryeah *5:54Styracosaurus RiderWhich, with trained individuals, shouldn't happen *5:54Styracosaurus RiderUnless malicious intent. *5:55HolbenilordWhat do you call people who work to stop poachers again? I think there's a specific word but I can't remember it *5:55Styracosaurus RiderRangers? *5:55Styracosaurus RiderSuch is the case in South Africa, at least *5:56HolbenilordYeah *5:56Styracosaurus RiderAnother potential class? *5:56HolbenilordWell, for reference: http://www.noahcompendium.co.uk/Therapeutic_Indication/Therapeutic_Indication/-100.html *5:56HolbenilordI was looking for keywords to find the specific tranquiliser drugs used *5:56Styracosaurus RiderWikipedia has some *5:57HolbenilordDifferent chemicals might have different costs, stats, and effect times *5:58Styracosaurus Riderhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tranquilliser_gun#Tranquilliser_agents for a couple *5:59HolbenilordI wonder why humans are more at risk *5:59HolbenilordMight be due to our bipedality and lung positions *5:59HolbenilordFrom the talk page; "Some of the tranquilizing agents mentioned are indeed human medications used for similar purposes. While it is fine to note that we exert a lot more precaution about a human suffocating than an animal suffocating, suggestions that they work substantially differently in humans versus other large mammals requires drug-specific supporting references, and should definitely not generalize." *6:00Styracosaurus RiderHm *6:00Styracosaurus RiderIn that case, there could be damage stats for tranq drugs on both large/small animals and then humans *6:00HolbenilordYes *6:01Styracosaurus RiderI'm going to make an entirely new page for tranq weapons, I think *6:01HolbenilordAnd reptiles will likely require different doses from mammals, etc *6:01HolbenilordI think less? because it would be metabolised slower *6:01Styracosaurus RiderYeah *6:02HolbenilordDinosaurs have faster metabolisms than most reptiles though *6:02Styracosaurus RiderMesothermic theory *6:02HolbenilordMaybe a dose x2 multiplier for mammals and birds, x1.5 for dinos and synapsids *6:03HolbenilordMaybe the required dose should feature on species pages, actually *6:04Styracosaurus RiderIt would certainly keep things organized *6:04HolbenilordSauropod tranq doses :o *6:04Styracosaurus RiderWell they must be... *6:05Styracosaurus RiderOVER NINE THOvery big, I guess. *6:05HolbenilordVery big sounds plausible. *6:05HolbenilordI will pretend that was all you said *6:05Styracosaurus RiderHow about for amphibians? *6:05Styracosaurus RiderLabyrinthodonts and the like *6:05HolbenilordAmphibians base levels *6:07HolbenilordNo more page loading *6:08Styracosaurus Riderok *6:11Styracosaurus RiderSooooooo *6:11Styracosaurus RiderOh yeah, any possible Medic stats? *6:12HolbenilordAbilities? *6:12Styracosaurus RiderYeah *6:12Styracosaurus Riderthat too *6:12HolbenilordYou could have different rules for numb pain, defibrillate/CPR, etc *6:12HolbenilordThe defibrillate/CPR would allow you to revive a character that has been dead for less than 5 turns with 20hp or something *6:13HolbenilordAs long as they weren't physically ripped apart *6:13Styracosaurus RiderProvided they have the proper supplies, I assume? *6:13HolbenilordIndeed *6:14HolbenilordNumb pain could give a temporary health boost that wears off after 5 turns *6:14HolbenilordDressing maybe once per three turns, +5hp up to max *6:15Styracosaurus RiderMorphine is a wonderful thing *6:15HolbenilordStitches maybe only usable on characters with less than 75% base health, +15hp up to max *6:15Styracosaurus RiderAlso i think medics should start off with a tech skill bonus and maybe crafting too *6:15HolbenilordOnce per five turns *6:15HolbenilordOk *6:16HolbenilordNumb pain allows you go over base health of course *6:16Styracosaurus Rideryeah. *6:16HolbenilordThe general tactics are to give them the numbing before they have to face an attack that would otherwise kill them, then heal them before it wears off Category:Blog posts